Lost Love
by robertdiazrichards
Summary: Landon is stuck protecting one direction, when a serial killer wants them dead among other things he has to deal with, Harry loves Liam who secretly likes him...so on


Harry POV

I watched as Liam poured me my bowl. He held it out and i couldn't help but notice the muscle that stuck out that was attached to his body. I snapped out of my trance going to grab my bowl having it spill all over me, it was fucking hot. I jumped up trying to take off my shirt and pants at the same time. I found his hands on the button on my jeans i looked up seeing his face close to mine. " Um.." uh is this a bad time." i jumped back putting some distance between us. It was the damn CIA agent the one who was stuck with us cause all these damn threats coming from like this big serial killer who i guess was hired to kill us. He grabbed a towel and threw it to me, i caught it and exited the room. The guy was ilikable but was always around at the wrong time. I mean the times i got close enough to see if Liam like me or not. " Hey um 'we're going to the market you guys wanna come." Landon walked by. " Harry wants to come but not in that context." i took off my shoe and threw it only to have him catch it. " No i think i'm going to stay here mate." Liam walked over squeezing between me and the thresh hole of the door. I could feel his member on my side and i couldn't hold back my jaw as it dropped. " I'm staying too Im going to catch up on that show." Landon glared and i knew he hated when Liam watched shows cause he had a habit of always ruining it for us. I followed him to the couch and he popped in a movie. " Wait i thought we were going to watch a show." he froze before sitting down. " Do you want to we could i mean, i just said that cause Landon looked like he was getting to you on something." I blushed removing my eyes from his which was a whole lot harder than i wanted it to be. " No what did you put in." He grinned. " Freddy vs Jason." he would put on a scary ass movie when the sun was going down. Through the entire movie i was jumping and i would yelp on occasion but as the movie closed i found my self right next to Liam his bare chest right against my arm his hand resting behind me. But what distracted me the most was he was looking directly back at me. I just wanted so bad to close the distance with a kiss. " Liam can i tell you something mate?" I could already feel his hot breath dancing in my skin. " HEY BITCHES WE IS BACK.." I jumped up seeing the guys with bags and Landon looked exhausted. " So i'm guessing you dragged Landon through hell and back eh Lou." The older boy nodded grinning wildly as he laid down the shopping bags. " It was funny." Zayne laughed using Niall as support. I looked back at Liam who was putting on another movie i was sad that something that i had wanted for so long almost happened. My best friends were cock blocks.

Liam's POV

Seriously i was so close it was like he was going to kiss me back, and no all of a damn sudden everyone has to come back and ruin it fucking douchers. " What's up with you pretty boy." I looked up to see Landon with his gorgeous green eyes and dirty blonde hair. " Nothing just trying to get all this done before we start touring again." I had been working on the motorcycle for almost six months and i still had so much to do and i tended to only work on it when i was frustrated. " Care to talk about something, anything i mean you can tell me whatever everything said would be strictly between me and you." Was he trying to get me to say something it was bugging me now." Not really." I continued my work on the bike, he still didn't leave." I can tell when somethings bugging someone its my profession to analyze and detail when someone has something going on and i think you have something serious going on in your life." I sighed dropping the tools and looking at him. " Even if i told you what was going on how do i know you'd keep it a secret or even be able to help me." He took the last bit of his sandwich making his way over to me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "Give me a break dude, humor me why don't you." I sighed coming up with a quick back story. " theres this girl that i really like i mean she's my everything my best friend my go to person when i'm down she picks me up i've only known her for a short time but it's like idk I think she likes me sometimes but then reality hits and bam back to square one." I took a deep breath that was a lot of words with that one breath. " First of all i know you're lying somewhere along those lines, and two i don't think you like her." He did the air quotations when he said her he knew something. " My friend i think you have the love bug, i mean seriously thats not liking someone thats being in love my friend and if i know this person like i know this person then you better be a bit more oblivious about it cause i'm pretty sure they want it just as much as you want them." He walked away leaving me to think about what he just said. Could he know? No how could he. i kicked my tool box in frustration. " Hey douceur here she comes." He did the air quotations again. I looked an it was Harry smiling the sun gleaming off of his golden brown locks. " Liam you want to go on a walk with me around the…" and here came Landon. " Nope my friend maybe you guys could like walk around the house or like go watch TV in one of your rooms or go swimming." I hated him sometimes. " Okey dokey then would you like to accompany to my room we could watch something funny." I nodded looking at myself i had oil all over me. " Um let me shower first." Landon was winking at me we were defiantly going to have a talk.

I stripped down naked climbing into the shower. I heard laughing and yelling of Landon cursing up a storm. I heard a few doors slam. I climbed out of the shower reaching for my towel just as something smashed into me laying me out on the bathroom floor. I turned seeing Harry on top of me his breathing heavy and his face a bright red. " I uh." I reached up not knowing what to do. I kicked the bathroom door shut and placed my lips to his. He pulled away and i felt my heart drop. Here it comes the rejection just ruined my friendship maybe even one direction. He looked into my eyes and smiled leaning down and placing his lips back to mine. The kiss became more passionate and rough as his tongue danced inside my mouth and i bit his lower lip pulling his body closer to mine. He pulled away and we just laid there on the bathroom floor looking into each others eyes Our hands and fingers intertwined. " You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that." I smiled pressing my lips softly to his. " You have no idea either but i know someone that did." We both mouthed Landon. He was good. " So what does this make us since we both seem to like each other." I smiled sitting up and climbing into his lap. " Lets just say boyfriends." He smiled standing up and looking at me up and down and i remembered i wasn't wearing anything. " Finish up here and i'll see you in a minute." He kissed me one more time and left. I was going to lovingly kill landon when i got the chance.


End file.
